Talk:Kree
Female Kree Are there any Female Kree created by Stan Lee? --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:17, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Habitat The page currently states, "Habitat: Kree-Lar, Turunal system, Large Magellanic Cloud Population: 30 billion (prior to Nega-Bomb detonation); currently 300 million." This is perhaps too vague a description of the "Kree habitat." Here are some notes from my recent reading: Kree-Lar is the largest city-state on the planet Hala and for a time functioned as the capital of the Kree Empire. Rad-Nam is another city-state on Hala and is the birthplace of Captain Marvel, who is a "Pink Kree." Hala is referred to in Annihilation: Conquest Prologue Vol 1 1 as "the Kree homeworld, at the heart of Kree space." Hala orbits the star Pama in the Large Magellanic Cloud. There are other planets in "Kree space," such as the following: *Lamentis Outworld "at the very edge of Kree space," mentioned in Annihilation: Conquest Prologue Vol 1 1 *Dlaw-Neurg in the "Kree fringe sector," appearing first in Annihilation: Conquest - Quasar Vol 1 2 *Morag IV, at "the edge of Kree space," appearing in Annihilation: Conquest - Quasar Vol 1 3 and Annihilation: Conquest - Quasar Vol 1 4. Some questions remain: *How much of the above information should be included in the habitat section on the Kree article? *Are Dlaw-Neurg and Morag IV primarily settled by Kree or are they more like colonies of the Kree Empire? *Are there Kree worlds, star systens, etc. that fall within Kree space that should be noted? *Dlaw-Neurg and Morag IV do not have articles or even stubs. Should these be created? --Dgaking (talk) 06:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The Kree Empire has collapsed and following the destruction of their homeworld, which served as their primary habitat in , the Kree are now an endangered species with very few remaining alive in any galaxy. Hala is gone, so any city-states such as Kree-Lar or Rad-Nam, that were there, no longer exist either. ::The in-universe term for "Kree space" is Large Magellanic Cloud. Known stars therein include Avaleen, Helgentar, and Morag (Star), and Pama. Assuming you have images and information to provide citations when you do, feel free to make articles for any other locations you'd like. I can't find much about Dlaw-Neurg's potential population, but Morag IV is Terma, the homeworld of the Moragians including Dejann (Earth-616), and is likely the same location from the Guardians of the Galaxy (film) they simply called Morag. ::Other planets in the Large Magellanic Cloud that I uncovered while researching the ones you mentioned include: Aladon Prime and Avaleen-4 from , Alon-Gim from , Ollupac from , Rei-Vaj from , Nil-Rast from , and Kon-Tar from . -- Annabell (talk) 07:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Great info. Thanks. I am not (yet) a prolific reader, so I am not always aware of what is in other books that have affected these things. Since my post last night, I've already found a few more Kree worlds mentioned in Annihilation Saga: ::::*Bwokk ::::*Godthab Omega ::::*Daedalus 5 ::::--Dgaking (talk) 20:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC)